


I Almost Lost You (Jolex Version)

by thenameissnix



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s14e02, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenameissnix/pseuds/thenameissnix
Summary: Prompt: Jolex 7!!!#7 is I Almost Lost You





	I Almost Lost You (Jolex Version)

Jo Wilson and Alex Karev were still laying in the residents’ lounge after their rekindle moment back together. Alex was caressing Jo’s hair comfortably.

“I miss this,” Alex admitted.

“Me too,” Jo smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

“I never thought I get this back.”

“Why,” Jo asked as she sat up looking at him. “Because of the whole DeLuca thing?”

“Yeah,” he sat up. “I thought…you didn’t want anything to do with me anymore.”

“Not gonna lie, but yes…at least at first. Then I realize if I did … I would’ve lost you.” Alex stared at her in complete love and shock.

“What do you mean? I almost lost you.” They passionately kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, hope this was okay lol


End file.
